John Carter's Return To Barsoom
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My first fanfic in the category where John Carter returns to Barsoom and sees his long-time love and his friend again after ten years had passed. It has the ending from the movie and I added another ending just to make it more romantic. So, enjoy.


**Hello, everyone. This will be my first attempt at a John Carter fanfic after I saw the movie in theaters a few months ago and loved it. Despite it's terrible marketing, I loved it because of not only it's original characters, it's faithfulness to it's source material, some intense action sequences, terrific special effects, and Andrew Stanton's excellent direction, but it's beautiful visuals and it's epic music score from Michael Giacchino that gives this flawless classic not only it's scope, but it's epic sweep in the process. So, without further ago, here's my story on how John Carter manages to return back to Barsoom where he is greeted back to the Thark clan followed by Tars Tarkas where the ending would *really* have been about. It's not a chapter fanfic, but it shows John Carter's return to the red planet and has come for Princess Dejah of Helium. I hope some of you might like it, so enjoy.**

* * *

**John Carter's Return To Barsoom**

We see John Carter back at the Arizona cave after being transported back to Earth by Matai Shang, the Thern and tries to go back, but is no use since he had thrown the medallion away. Then, he goes outside of the cave to see the full moon while the monologue from Carter begins.

"_Fifty millions miles apart and no way to bridge the gap_", said John Carter in monologue while the events of him traveling all over the world for the medallion, "_no way to return my body and my soul to their true home. Like a fool I'd thrown away my medallion. Then I recalled Matai Shang, his knowledge of earth, of my history. It mean Therns were a presence on this world, the cave in Arizona was proof. There might be other such proofs, other Thern way stations hidden all around the world. I knew now what the cave of gold must be used for. So for ten bitter years I searched, on the trail of rumor and legend, I fared it out every possible evidence of Therns, but I found no medallion. And then it came to me_."

When John Carter receives the medallion, it shows Matai Shang changing forms before he would see him, but then recognizes his indentity in secret.

"_And once it came, there were many plans I had to make in secret_", said John Carter, "_I could trust no one else. I had long suspected that the Therns were following my movements_."

Then, we cut to John Carter pretending to be sick and calling his butler to get the nurse for him. Later, we see his lifeless body on the floor before the butler and the hospital crew saw this shocking surprise. Some time later, they put his body in the mausoleum as the monologue continues to show the events.

"_Now you'll understand the cause of my sudden death_", said John Carter, "_The reason for my bizarre funeral instructions. Why the door can only be opened from the inside. For if my body dies on earth, then my copy dies on Mars. You are the key, this is the task I entrust to you along with all my fortune. Protect my body, the Therns will attempt to destroy it. In the time it has taken you to read these pages, they may have already done so_."

Then, Edgar Rice Burroughs, John Carter's nephew, understands this and goes to the mausoleum to enter the code that will show his body. He tried "E-D", but it wouldn't work until suddenly, he realizes something.

"'Dear, Ned'", said Edgar, "He never called me Edgar. He called me Ned!"

He then presses the letters N, E, and D, and it finally unlocks the code of the mausoleum. When it opened, his body was nowhere to be found.

"_He vanished_?", thought Edgar, "_How is that possible_?"

Little did Edgar knows that Matai Shang appears and is about to kill when suddenly, a gunshot was heard and shot the god right through the chest, killing him instantly. Edgar gasps in horror and looks up to see John Carter, now alive.

"Hello, Ned", said John Carter and throws a medicine and explains how he faked his own death, "Toxin, derived from a puffer fish, simulates death."

"But, I don't understand", said Edgar, "You never found the medallion?"

"No, Ned", said John Carter, "That's why I'm so grateful to you for bringing me one."

"So...", said Edgar, "I-I was just bait?"

"No", answered John Carter, "You're far more than that. I really do need a protector. That is, if you're willing."

Edgar smiles and agrees before he hugs him. Then, Carter turns to the mausoleum and says his goodbye to Edgar.

"Oh, and Ned", said John Carter before he would enter the mausoleum, "Take up a cause, fall in love, write a book. It's time I went back home."

Carter then closes the door to the mausoleum and Edgar watches while John Carter lays his body on the stone slab. He holds the Thern medallion and says a phrase that would return him to Barsoom.

"Ak Ohum Oktay Weez... Barsoom", said John Carter and the medallion teleports him back to the red planet where he finds himself back at the bedroom of the palace at Helium where he finds that Princess Dejah isn't there.

"Dejah?", asked John Carter and goes off to find that only the guards of Helium are still guarding the palace.

"State your business, whoever you are", said guard #2.

"It's me, John Carter", said John Carter, "Have any of you seen Dejah?"

"She left on a mission and by any further notice, she will return to us", said guard #4, "Is there anything we will inform her majesty of this news?"

"If you see her, tell her I'm here", said John Carter and leaves the palace at Helium and finds that all of the tharks are still in peace with the people at Helium.

"_Everything's back to the way it was when I first got here_", thought John Carter and goes off to find Tardos Mors, Dejah's father watching over him in plain sight.

"Carter", said Tardos Mors, "So, Barsoom's finest warrior and husband of my daughter has finally returned after all these years? I'm glad you're back, my boy."

"Thanks, your majesty", said John Carter, "I'm thinking that Princess Dejah's still worried about me, is she?"

"I'm afraid not", said Tardos Mors, "It is the will of her majesty that if you have indeed and notably returned, Dejah will sure to see you again. You know, Carter... when I first saw you, I thought you would be a menace to all of Helium. I was wrong. You were such a strong and noble warrior that saved my daughter from Zodanga's dastardly evil deed to destroy this beautiful city and my people with it. From now on, I am forever in your debt in the high heavens of our goddess."

"Thank you, your majesty", said John Carter, "When will she be back?"

"Sooner than you think, your majesty", said Tardos Mors, "I will see you some time later."

"I'm gonna fly to the River of Issus", said John Carter, "Just to refresh my memories of the time I went there with her."

"So be it", said Tardos Mors, "Enjoy your flight."

"Thank you", said John Carter and uses one of the skycycles to fly out of Helium as far away as possible. A few hours later, we see him landing on top of the Tree of Issus where he and Dejah solved her Ninth Ray theory and the secrets of the Thern medallion.

"Oh, Dejah, how I miss you so", said John Carter and looks at the medallion before he puts it away for a while. He then enters the tree and places the medallion on the stone, revealing all that was hidden in the Ninth Ray in blue color. Later, after researching once again for nearly two hours, he flies back to Helium where he sees a ship landing near the palace. He lands near the other flycycles where we see the troops of Helium marching towards Tardos Mors.

"Make way for Princess Dejah", said one of the troops of Helium and out came the beautiful princess.

"Dejah?", said John Carter after he sees her in her battle armor and runs towards the army.

Dejah turns around to see the Tharks bow down before he, but little does she know when she tilted her head towards...

"Carter?", asked Dejah, "Is that you? It cannot be."

"Yes, my princess", said John Carter, "It is me."

Dejah walks slowly towards him with a shocked look on her face.

"Where have you been all these years?", asked Dejah.

"It's... kind of a long story", said John Carter, "Besides, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, princess."

"I don't think it matters", said Dejah and with a warm smile on her face she and Carter kissed each other while the Tharks along with Woola, Carter's faithful pet, clapped in applause. Then, Tars Tarkas appears and puts his hand on Carter's shoulder, causing him to turn around and see his long time friend.

"Welcome back... Dotar Sojat", said Tars Tarkas.

"As the same to you, Tars", said John Carter and he and Dejah looked at one another before we fade to black.

**The End**


End file.
